TASproductions
TASproductions is a YouTuber that does entertainment and reviews for various forms of media. He's mostly well-known for his TV Talks segments as well as participating in his Veggietales Abridged series. He's always open for requests from subs and fans. TV Talks * Popetown * Thumb Wrestling Federation * The Secret Show * Dan Vs * The Nutshack * Fight for the FoxBox * The Looney Tunes Show * Tiny Toon Adventures * Milo Murphy's Law * Lazy Town * Space Ghost Coast to Coast/Cartoon Planet * Pickle and Peanut * Joey * The Simpsons ** Season 1 ** Season 2 ** Season 3 ** Season 4 ** Season 5 ** Season 6 ** Season 7 ** Season 8 & 9 ** Seasons 10-12 * The Nerd (Dropped NBC Pilot) * Dilbert * Modern Family * Animaniacs * The WORST Modern Family Episode Ever (All Things Being Equal) * Nicktoons Network * Total Drama * Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen * 4Kids/FoxBox/Toonzai/Vortexx * Sonic X * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * Hey Arnold, the Jungle Movie * Funky Cops * Fighting Foodons * One Piece (4Kids) * TMNT (4Kids) * Ultraman Tiga & Cubix: Robots for Everyone * 4Kids/FoxBox Marathon Retrospective * Little Shop (of Horrors) Cartoon * Cartoon All-stars to the Rescue! * Monster Buster Club * Codename Kids Next Door * MLP: FiM * Nickmas (2202) * Invader Zim * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Peanuts (2014) * George of the Jungle (Teletoons) * League of Super Evil * Top 10 Cartoons I Want Rebooted (or Revamped) * Back at the Barnyard * The Moxy Show * Bear in the Big Blue House * Dexter's Laboratory * Peppa Pig * The Powerpuff Girls * Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (RE-REVIEW) * Cartoon Network's Lesser-Known Shows * Camp Lazlo * CN Real * Adventure Time * Transformers Prime * Regular Show * TV Talks Livestream * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * The Emperor's New School * Catscratch * The History of Steven Spielberg's Animated Shows * Family Guy * Squirrel Boy * Why the Animaniacs Reboot Will FAIL * The Weird Al Show * Tak and the Power of Juju * Mr. Meaty * Where are Rocko's Modern Life-Static Cling & Invader Zim-Enter the Florpus!? * The Muppets (2015) * Top 10 Nicktoons * The Brak Show * Robot and Monster * Fraggle Rock * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Gourd Games * Crush Crush * Sonic Adventure * Tasproductions Plays Doki Doki Literature Club * Off-Road Super Racing: The Worst Thing Ever! T on ______ Season 1 * Super Mario Bros. Movie * The Garbage Pail Kids Movie * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Princess and the Cobbler * The Thief and the Cobbler (Recobbled Cut) * The ABL 14 * Don Bluth Part 1: Rock-a-doodle * Don Bluth Part 2: A Troll in Central Park * The Brothers Grunt * Top 5 Underrated Movies * Teen Titans GO! * Law & Order: Fairy Tale Unit, Part 1 * Little Monsters * Top 6 Things That I Will Never Review * Uncle Grandpa * Top 5 Movie Scores * SpongeBob: Plankton's Regular * Every Episode of Dave the Barbarian Reviewed * A Christmas Story 2 * Top 3 Worst Recycled TV Plots * Random Food Special * The Dave the Barbarian Awards * SheZow * Song of the South * Breadwinners * Vortexx Ending/FoxBox/4Kids/Toonzai * Clown in the Dump * Second Random Food Special * Clarence * Every Original Goosebumps Book * Allen Gregory: ** Introduction ** Pilot Season 2 * Angela Anaconda * Phineas and Ferb * Sanjay and Craig * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Wacky World of Tex Avery (100th VIDEO SPECIAL!!!) * Fish Hooks * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Nick Studio 10 * Why 'Veggietales in the House' Doesn't Work * Allen Gregory Part 3: 1 Night in Gotlieb * Blue Cat Blues * Top 10 Veggietales Episodes * God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? * Top 5 Veggietales Silly Songs * Why Veggietales Means so Much to Me * Third Random Food Special * The Tick (Live Action) * SpongeBob: One Course Meal (100 Sub Marathon) * Allen Gregory Part 4: Gay School Dance Season 3 * The End of Silliness ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Top 5 Worst Silly Songs * 3-2-1- Penguins Other T's * The End of Silliness * Every Veggietales Christmas Special * Squid Wood * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Chicken Little * Cool Cat Saves the Kids * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Watership Down * Allen Gregory Part 5: The Rest of the Episodes ** Part 1 ** Part 2 Veggietales Abridged Veggietales Live & Reloaded Veggietales Live & Reloaded Extras How I Would've Made it * The Brothers Grunt * Allen Gregory * The Drawn Together Movie Let's Talk About * Review of Kubo and the Two Strings * Bibleman... * Hoodwinked * Bionicle: Mask of Light * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 1 & 2 * The Incredibles 1 & 2 * The Thief and the Cobbler * Fat Albert Movie Personal Vids * Leo No-Arms Can't Fly * The Worst Video Ever! * The Quarrel Brothers: ** Part 1 ** Part 2: Video Gamers ** Part 3: Rice Crispy Treat ** Part 4: The 'Legand' of Sleepy Horror * Charity Jerk * Villains' License: ** Dr. Pepper ** Mama's Boy * Heathcliff 2: Tire Trouble * Heathcliff 3: Fort McStupid * Leo No-Arms Can't Play Basketball * Nicktoons Network Arena: ** Spin Psycho vs. Squid-o-watt ** Canman vs. Baloo Nimal ** Bounce ** Paul's Adventure ** Snail Monster * Heathcliff 4: The Magic Tree * Buster and Me! * Heathcliff 5: A New Land! * Happy Fun Times w/ Cornelius Rockfurt * Happy Fun Times w/ Cornelius Rockfurt: Disney * Happy Fun Times w/ Cornelius Rockfurt: The Simpsons and Family Guy * Unexpected Scenarios: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Leo No-Arms Can't Do Pushups * Who Cancelled Leo No-Arms? * Yuk Bar * The World's Worst Country Singer * Mr. Grumpy's Birthday Party * How to Make Friends: Starring Mr. Mean * Sponge Illustrated Man * Tasproductions Theme Song * TAS Cartoon Planet: We Hate the Sun! * Dieting w/ Mr. Greedy * Mr. Cool's Game Craze * Support a Dave the Barbarian DVD Release * My Crazy Doctor Story * My Crazy Drama Teacher * Robin Williams is Dead * My Animation Cel Collection * Looking Back on my Old Vids/Plans for the Future * Bob and Larry Try Bean Boozled * UNCLE BUCK TV SHOW?! WHY??? * Why Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is the Superior Movie? * My National Flag Collection * I'M SO HAPPY!!!! * What are the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Characters Doing Today? * I'M STILL SO HAPPY!!!!! * HAPPY 100TH BIRTHDAY ROALD DAHL!!! * 321 Subscriber Special Q&A * The Time has Come * Goodbye Willy Wonka * Charlie and the Grand Reunion (FULL AUDIOBOOK) * Me as Mr. Salt in 'Willy Wonka' * My Top 20 Favorite Movies * I'M SO HAPPY...AGAIN! * A Surprising Studio Wonka Reunion?! * My Favorites/Least Favorites Vol. 1 * Behind the Scenes: LarryBoy and the Deadly Seven * Alfonzo's Surgery Update * Where Have I Been? * My Favorites/Least Favorites Vol. 2 * My Total Drama Impressions * My Avenue Q Impressions * My Nickelodeon Impressions * My Favorite Videos on This Channel * My Autograph Collection * Ultimate Q&A * Shoutout to Mr. Beat * Shoutout to the Isle of Rangoon * Shoutout to David Popovich BWR * Shoutout to Ed and Marion Muscare * Shoutout to MainLineEngine112 * Shoutout to IZTDM * Shoutout to RowdyC * Shoutout to Avenue Q (YouTube Channel) * Looking Back on the Loud House Musical * How Avenue Q Saved Me * Not so Awesome Now, Huh? * Channel Awesome is Dead to Me (#changethechannel) * My Personal Presidential Museum * The Lies and Deception of Butch Hartman's Oaxis * RIP John McCain * George H.W. Bush Calls a Fake Tech Support Hotline * Gerald Ford Calls a Tech Support Scammer * My Former-Favorite YouTube Channel * RIP George H.W. Bush * Where I was Born * My First Video Ever Was... * How VT L&R and VTA Came to Be * My Time in High School * My Theater Experiences * My Employment History * That Time I Lived in North Carolina * 10 Facts About Me * Opening Up * Burned Out * $175 in Change! * Why Dave the Barbarian is My Favorite Show of All Time * Top 10 Guilty Pleasure Movies * Overall Channel Stream * Why Texas is NOT a Swing State * Why Georgia is NOT a Swing State * Why Arizona is NOT a Swing State * SpongeBob's Super Bowl Fiasco * "I'm Mean" But Every "Mean" Speeds it Up * Why I am a Part of the #DisneyBoycott (#Disney Boycott) * Why Donald Trump Will Win in 2020 * Top 10 Films I Like That Everyone Else Hates * Surprise Stream! * Jay Inslee 2020 * My Favorite/Least Favorite _______ Live Stream * Top 10 Movies I Hate, But Everyone Else Loves * Dave the Barbarian Episode 3A, But Every Sentence Speeds it up by 0.01X * Why Rowdy C (aka TV Trash) is my Favorite YouTube Channel * Message to Beto O'Rourke * Today * Today Part 2 * Random Stream! * My Old (And Terrible) YouTube Videos * A Fun Day at the Office * Clearing Some Things Up * New Rule for this Channel * Explainer Video * 2nd Year of College Completed! * Top 10 Most Conflicted Films * Top 10 Worst VeggieTales Episodes * Why VeggieTales Means So Much to Me * Going on Break * Where I've Been * Baby Blues: Brilliance or Betrayal? * Sweetpea Beauty: A Lesson in Self-Destruction * Oh no... * Random Twenty Minute Stream * The Good, the Bad, and the Monkey: The Story of ITV Digital * Why Conker is Dead * RIP Ross Perot * Chill Stream * Stop the Presses Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers